This invention relates to a floor aligning jack and has particular utility in aligning adjoining floors of "double wide" mobile homes. It is important to note at the outset that this invention is not a floor leveling jack, nor does the invention support the overall floor structure of the mobile home. Rather, it aligns the floors of the two complementary structures at the point where the floors mate edge to edge.
Double wide mobile homes are generally constructed by prefabricating two halves which are then moved to a building site and mounted on a foundation. The two halves are mated to form a single dwelling. The two halves can be aligned and joined at walls without difficulty. Along long floor spans, however, the floors are generally 1/4 to 2 inches out of alignment due to manufacturing and foundation variations, and warped or uneven wood structural members out of which the floors and joists are constructed. In prior art methods, the floors are shimmed or leveled with jacks which are placed on the ground beneath the building and which raise the lowermost of the two floors to the level of the uppermost of the two floors.
This invention permits the floors to be aligned without using ground-contacting jacks which are themselves subject to settling or shifting due to soil compaction.